1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to snow skiing equipment, and more particularly to ski equipment carrying devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Millions of people in the United States and throughout the world currently enjoy snow skiing. The sport's popularity in recent years, however, has overcrowded many ski resorts and facilities. Such crowds not only frustrate skiers on the slopes, but also pose problems to skiers off the slopes.
Large crowds increase the possibility of ski equipment theft when skiers wonder away from their equipment to eat or rest. Although the skier would like to keep his or her equipment close at hand, the cumbersome and awkward nature of the equipment prohibits the skier from carrying the equipment with him or her when eating, buying lift tickets or resting in a lounge or on a patio. Thus, the skier must leave the equipment in a common area, such as against a wall of the lodge, and hope that no one steals his or her skis.
In addition, when the skier props his or her skis between a wall and a cement or asphalt pathway, as skiers commonly do, the skier generally chips or dings the edges and tails of the skis. Many skiers also unstably position their skis against such structures, and the skis consequently fall, further damaging the skis.
Large crowds also present obstacles for skiers carrying their skis through the crowd. Skis typically range from 150 to 210 centimeters (cm) in length for adult sizes and are difficult to maneuver due to their length. Many skiers find the task of transporting their skis through a crowd of skiers additionally frustrating and many people or objects are struck by errantly directed ends of skis or ski poles.
Moreover, many adventurous skiers prefer to ski less crowded terrains off official ski runs. To reach these locations, adventurous skier often times must hike up slippery slopes or over rocky terrain to reach a desired location. Most skiers have difficulty traversing such terrain with their hands holding their ski poles and skis. These skiers commonly use the ends of skis and ski poles as canes to support themselves as they hike; consequently, the skiers damage their ski equipment. Further, many skier slip and fall without the use of their hands during the sometimes treacherous journey to the desired slope.
Prior ski toting devices do not enable skiers to easily transport their ski equipment through crowds or over rough terrain. In addition, the prior ski toting devices require the skier to use at least one hand, either to hold the device or to maintain a shoulder strap on the shoulder of the skier. The prior devices further do not easily and quickly attach to the skis and poles, and are not easily and unobtrusively carried by the skis. Furthermore, these devices are not easily stored when skiing.